An American Family
by WallofIllusion
Summary: This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president’s announcement on television.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This fanfiction is unlike any other Death Note fanfiction you've read. It involves normal people. Revolutionary, I know, and incredibly strange. And perhaps pointless. But see what you think.

Oh, and I know I should be calling that guy the president at that point, but I don't like him, so he's still the vice president in here.

Disclaimer: Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Madhouse, Viz, Tokyopop in Germany, and probably some other people that I'm forgetting.

* * *

This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president's announcement on television.

The father frowns and shifts uncomfortably as the vice president announces that no longer will the United States do anything to oppose Kira. _How could it have come to this?_

He is fifty-two and has worked in the police force for thirty years. His idea of justice is firmly established, and Kira is not part of it. He has dealt with vigilantes before, after all. Most of them turn out to be delusional, vengeful young men who just need a few years cut off from society before they calm down and start thinking logically again.

But this vigilante is different. It is almost as if Kira cannot be caught, and one after another, organizations and even countries are giving up.

It's ridiculous.

The father sighs and puts his arm around his wife. He will have to have a talk with her after the children have gone to bed, because he is going to quit the police force. He will not participate in a police force that has so foolishly given up on catching this vigilante.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president's announcement on television.

The mother is shocked by the announcement. Acknowledging Kira? How can the vice president of a civilized, first-world country such as America _acknowledge_ Kira? That's insanity. Kira is a murderer. A _murderer_.

As the mother thinks this, she is reminded of a similar argument she had with her twin sister. Her sister supports Kira and insists that he is doing a wonderful thing for the world. The wars have stopped, and the crime-rate has hit rock bottom. Kira is making the world peaceful. Those had been her sister's arguments.

The mother's sole claim, repeated over and over, had seemed weak by comparison, but she did not give up then and she will not give up now. Kira is a murderer, she continues to insist. No matter what he is doing for the world, he is doing it through fear and violence. Do we want our children to live in his world, brought up by fear?

The argument took place two years ago, and the sisters have not spoken to each other since.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president's announcement on television.

The mother remains blissfully ignorant to her daughter's opinion on the matter.

The daughter is a firm believer in Kira—she has been one almost since his first appearance, when she was thirteen. She was idealistic then and still is now.

She believes that Kira's actions are just what the world needs. Kira is not a human to her; he is a supernatural being, an angel of God—no, God Himself, cleansing sinners from the world.

And it's working, for the most part. But there will always be stupid people, people who think they can still get away with their corrupted actions.

They can't.

Kira will catch up to them.

The daughter cannot fathom the minds of those who still oppose Kira. How can one oppose a savior whose actions have brought the world so far forward? Kira's actions have even ended the world's wars. How can that be the work of a "demon," as all his opponents call him?

How could it have been a "demon" that freed her big brother from service in Iraq?

The daughter can't fathom those people's minds.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president's announcement on television.

The older son, a strong-looking young man in his twenties whose hair has just recently grown out of its military buzz cut, holds his mother's hand comfortingly as he listens to the announcement. He's never liked the vice president; the man is weak and never seems to have his own opinions.

And this makes it clear that he is a coward.

The son sighs in frustration. The vice president is the last thing America needs at a time like this; they need someone who can take charge, who makes decisions based on the needs of the country rather than on fear for his own life.

The vice president makes it painfully clear that he is not making this choice out of support for Kira. Those people are the ones the son can't stand. He understands those who don't like the way Kira is changing the world.

But he himself believes that Kira's actions are improving the world. Kira has brought peace to warring countries across the world.

The son will get to see his younger brother grow up after all.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an American family, and they are watching the vice president's announcement on television.

The youngest of the family is a mere seven years old.

The vice president's announcement doesn't mean much to him. At his tender age, he does not have any real opinion on Kira, hostile, idealistic, or otherwise. To him, Kira is simply there. Kira has always been there—for as long as this little boy can remember.

Kira made his first appearance in the world when this boy was two, and Kira has been a constant topic ever since. He plays "Kira and L" with the other boys at school; sometimes he's Kira, and sometimes he's L. And sometimes he hams it up as one of Kira's ill-fated victims. It doesn't matter. It's just like a war game; boys will be boys.

And Kira will always be there.


End file.
